Birthday
by Ajerzaaddict
Summary: Jellal hadn't expected to attend Erza's birthday party when he left Crime Sorciere that morning to play a visit to Fairy Tail per Laxus' request. The fact was, he didn't even know when Erza's birthday was. Yet, he would soon find out the meaning behind Erza's birthday which led him to reflect on what kind of a future he truly wanted with the redhead.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This was written for my dear friend Mags Duranb on tumblr for her birthday. Jerza is the main pairing, of course, but there is also slightly Miraxus. Also you will find Jellal x Laxus x Erza x Mirajane friendship. But my apology if you find Laxus or Mirajane being too OOC...I wasn't very used to write them.

* * *

"Laxus."

Waving a paper in his hand, Jellal glared at the Master of Fairy Tail as he addressed him with an accusing tone. "So nothing written in this letter was true, I suppose?"

He was asked in the letter to visit Fairy Tail to discuss how to take down a newly risen dark guild whom Fairy Tail had recently encountered. But when he arrived at the guild, he was greeted by the warm and happy smiling faces of Fairy Tail members who were clearly not in their fight mode. The next things he noticed were that the guild hall was decorated with many colorful balloons, lanterns, tinsels and garlands and also tables of food were lined up at two sides of the hall. Naturally, he glanced around to look for the one who wrote him the letter to demand an explanation on what was happening. When he found out that the blonde man whom he was searching for was talking to his silver-haired fiancée on the stage, he also saw the banner hanging high above the stage with "Happy Birthday to Erza!" written on it. Needless to say, he understood instantly the reason why he was being cheated to go to Fairy Tail and his eyes immediately scanned the hall to see where the birthday girl was but didn't find her. He then walked straight to where the Fairy Tail's master was.

But Laxus paid no mind to Jellal's discontent and showed no intention to apologize to his friend for deceiving him when being questioned. He let out a chuckle and wrapped an arm around the blue-haired man's shoulders in a friendly manner. "Don't grumble like an old man. Just join the celebration and be happy about the fact that there's actually no new dark guild threatening the peace of Fiore."

"And please don't blame Laxus, Jellal. The letter was my idea." Mirajane, who was standing beside Laxus, took a step forward and turned to meet Jellal with an apologetic smile on her face. "I knew that Erza would love to see you today even though she had said that she didn't want to bother you with trivial things like her birthday party. So I wanted to invite you to come to give Erza a surprise. But I was afraid that you would not accept my invitation if I told you that the occasion was for celebrating Erza's birthday."

Jellal averted his gaze from Mirajane, admitting silently that she was right about her prediction that he would decline the invitation to Erza's birthday party if she had ever sent one to him.

Erza had taken the initiative to approach him more often ever since he had been acquainted from his charges and set free. He knew that she wished to take their friendship to next step, seeing the glint in her eyes when she talked about her comrades' love life. However, he still didn't feel that he deserved her love and tried to keep a distance between them.

And he pondered if the real reason behind Erza's decision to not invite him to her birthday party was that she had picked up the hint.

Laxus snorted lightly seeing Jellal's act of avoidance, while Mirajane just pretended to not notice his uneasiness and continued her explanation. "So I asked a favor from Laxus to send you a letter with some other excuses. Please, forgive me for not telling you the truth and for making you worry."

"Mira was only trying to make Erza happy." Laxus said with a gentle tone as he stole a glance at his fiancée. "You won't be so mean to not accept her apology and to blaming us for maneuvering you to come, will you, Jellal?"

Crossing his arms, Jellal sighed in defeat. He didn't find it in himself to complain them further when they said that it was _for Erza's happiness_ that they decided to lie to him to get him to attend her birthday party. "You are a valuable friend to Erza, Mira. Let's forget that this letter has ever existed." He looked back at Mirajane smiling gently at her as he burned the letter into ashes with some fire magic. "Now, there's no reason for you to apologize, and no need for me to forgive you."

"A noble act as expected from you." Laxus remarked; his lips curved into a satisfied smile. "That's why I like you."

"Thank you. But I have no intention to become Mira's love rival." Jellal flatly replied as he smoothly slipped away from under Laxus's arm.

Laxus rolled his eyes. "You wish."

Jellal chuckled and waved a hand at Laxus as he turned to leave the stage. "See you later."

"Thanks for not getting angry at us, Jellal." Mirajane said sweetly as she left Laxus behind and followed Jellal to walk down the stage. "Just to make sure, you are not leaving but will stay to join the party, right?"

"I will stay. But I don't have any present prepared because…..well, you know, I hadn't expected to join a birthday party when I left Crime Sorciere this morning. So I think I may go to buy something for Erza real quick."

"It's okay. Your presence alone is the best birthday present you could give her. Besides, she will arrive any time soon."

Jellal briefly considered Mirajane's words and decided that he did in fact not want to rush about picking a present for Erza. He needed time to think about what was truly good for her.

"I think I'll buy her a present later then." Jellal then took a pause, thinking deeply for a moment. "In fact, I never knew that today is Erza's birthday."

Erza was an orphan, which was something the redhead told him when they were enslaved in the cursed Tower of Heaven. She was found in front of the door of the orphanage when she was only a few days old with a note with "Her name's Erza." written on it. It was the reason why she didn't have a last name and although she knew the year when she was born, she had no idea when her birthday was exactly. He therefore wondered what the origin of this "Erza's birthday" celebrated by Fairy Tail was.

"Really?" Mirajane sounded a bit surprised about the fact that Jellal hadn't heard of Erza's birthday, before she giggled and recalled some old memories. "It was Master Makarov who suggested today as Erza's birthday and I was the reason why he did so."

"You were the reason?"

"Yes. When I was celebrating my birthday at Fairy Tail for the first time, Erza refused to join. I thought that she was jealous of me and teased her for never having the chance to hold a birthday party like I did because she didn't know her birthday." Mira smiled sheepishly at Jellal. "You know, we were rivals at that time and we could be quite naïve when we were little."

Jellal simply smiled and nodded understandably.

"We then started a fight which was only put to a stop when Master Makarov interfered. After scolding both of us for being inconsiderate of the feelings or our comrades, he declared that the day Erza joined Fairy Tail would also serve as her birthday from that moment on."

Jellal widened his eyes in surprise at the revelation. "I see." He murmured. "So we are actually celebrating the anniversary of Erza being a Fairy Tail member."

He couldn't agree more with Master Makarov's choice of Erza's birthday. Erza had certainly reborn at the moment she joined Fairy Tail, after being crushed into despair by his own hands. He would be forever grateful that she had found Fairy Tail after being exiled from the Tower by him. But his heart inevitably ached as he recalled again what his evil self had done to her.

"Jellal, is there anything wrong?" Mirajane asked with a concerned tone, seeing Jellal frowning in concentration all of a sudden.

Jellal shook his head and opened his month to tell Mirajane nothing was wrong. But no word came out as a roar of laugher burst into the air distracting him.

His eyes flicked across the hall, noticing that many members had gathered at the door, and his gaze quickly landed on the new comer who had a head of unique scarlet tresses and was being circled by her comrades.

"Good, Erza has finally arrived!" Mirajane happily said, clasping her hands. "Jellal, is it okay for me to leave you here? I need to go to get the birthday cake readY."

"Please go. I'll be fine by myself." Jellal said in return. After Mirajane had excused herself from accompanying him, he continued to observe Erza from a distance. A small smile found its way to his lips as he felt happy to see how much Erza was loved by her comrades.

As if feeling Jellal's intense gaze on her, Erza raised her head and directed her gaze to his direction.

Jellal could clearly see the surprise on Erza's face as they locked eyes with each other. He waved a hand at her, giving her a soft smile. Her facial expression softened in an instant; and she waved back at him and returned him a wide smile.

Lights in the hall went off; except for the ones on the stage where a giant strawberry birthday cake of seven layers had now been placed at its centre. Laxus and Mirajane were standing side by side on the stage too, guarding the birthday cake. The members who were surrounding Erza scattered and lined up on her right and left sides, leaving a passage for the birthday star to walk towards the stage. Jellal immediately hid himself among the members as well so as to not block Erza's way. Music echoed in the hall when a spotlight shone on Erza and Fairy Tail members started singing happy birthday to her. But Jellal reminded silence feeling the sudden dryness in his throat, and chose to sing the song to the birthday girl in his heart.

"Happy birthday, Erza." Laxus said with a sincere smile. The spotlight started moving, and Erza followed its guidance to walk to the stage, smiling gratefully to the members she passed by on her way.

The music and the singing both came to a stop when Erza reached the stage. The members were now gathering in front of the stage too.

Erza's eyes went wide in excitement when she finally met her strawberry birthday cake face to face. "This is…marvelous." She said in an amazed tone and looked at Laxus and Mirajane with twinkles in her eyes. "Thanks for making this cake and for arranging this party for me."

"Anything for you, Erza. Happy birthday!" Mirajane replied sweetly and gave Erza a hug. "I wish you all your favorite things on your lucky day."

"Thank you, Mira."

Mira gave Erza a squeeze before releasing Erza from her arms, and turned to face the members instead.

"Today's Erza's birthday, which is also the day when Erza became a part of Fairy Tail's family. To celebrate this special occasion, we have invited a special guest to join this party." Mirajane's eyes searched among the members until they found the blue-haired guest. "May I invite Jellal, Erza's childhood friend, to come on the stage?"

Everyone looked for Jellal when they heard of Mirajane's speech, and some of them were even whistling and shouting "Go Jellal go!".

If Jellal was given a choice, he would prefer keeping a low profile and spending some private moments with Erza without the attention of the whole Fairy Tail. But he wasn't because he couldn't allow himself to embarrass Erza on her birthday by declining Mirajane's invitation to meet her on the stage. Consciously, he adjusted the collar of his shirt before stepping out from his hiding place to go to the stage.

"Hi." He greeted Erza, a little bit awkwardly, when he finally stood by her side on the stage, between Laxus and Mirajane.

"Hi." She greeted him back in the same simple way, seemingly not knowing what more to say to him when being watched by all her comrades.

"Jellal, anything you would like to say to Erza on her birthday?" Mirajane asked gently when noticing that silence had fallen between Erza and Jellal.

Jellal cleared his throat, suddenly feeling nervous. Although he was only going to say his birthday wishes to Erza in front of some friends, it almost felt like he was preparing to openly express his affection to her in the public.

"I'm grateful that I can be here today to share your special day with you, Erza. I wish you another year filled with joy and peace so that you will always shine with the beautiful smile on your face." He chose to keep his wishes precise for fearing that he would really accidentally spill out his love for her if he said too much. But he said every word with upmost sincerity.

He smiled timidly and stretched a hand out intending to congratulate Erza one more time with a friendly handshake and to end his birthday message with the last phase "Happy Birthday to you, Erza". However, instead of taking his hand, Erza opened her arms to him expecting him to give her a hug like how Mirajane did a moment ago.

Jellal and Erza stared at each other with their hands froze in midair as they realized the misunderstanding.

Erza was the first one between the two to move again, putting her hands down and crossing her fingers behind her before averting her gaze from Jellal. "T-thanks a lot." She stuttered a little; her face turning red as she mentally scolded herself for stupidly taking the wrong hint and trying to hug Jellal.

"Y-you are welcomed." Jellal whispered and also put down his hand, cursing himself for not reacting quick enough to just go giving Erza the hug she wanted to save them from facing the awkward situation they were currently in.

The Fairy Tail members chose to remain absolute silence after witnessing the embarrassing moment happening between their Titania and her not so secret admirer; even though they found it quite amusing to see the two of the most powerful mages in Fiore acting like some innocent and helpless youngsters who had just made a fool of themselves in front of their secret crush but didn't know how to save the day. They didn't know Jellal very well, but they had known Erza long and well enough to know that if they were dare to tease or laugh at her to embarrass her further, the pressure might cause her to snap and no one in Fairy Tail would survive to see tomorrow's sunrise.

Laxus and Mirajane exchanged a look, having the same thought that something needed to be done to break the ice. Laxus let out a sign after Mirajane gave him a smile that was too sweet which said "I'm counting on you, my dear".

"Instead of shaking hands or hugging, how about Jellal giving Erza a kiss…"

"Laxus!" "Master!" Jellal and Erza cried out in unison in disbelief.

And many Fairy Tail members had their eyes popped out from their sockets hearing the bold suggestion from their fearless Master. But some girls who were closed to Erza couldn't help but let out a small squeak feeling kind of excited to see their red-headed friend being kissed by the man she clearly loved.

Erza, however, wasn't as excited as her friends were and was all tensed up as she recalled the last time Jellal declined her kiss. Trembling, she pointed an accusing finger at Laxus. "H-how can you s-suggest s-something like this!" The color of her face was now totally undistinguishable from that of her hair.

"You can't decide something like this for others without their consent." One hand on his waist, Jellal said defensively with a deep frown on his face.

Laxus crossed his arms and narrowed his eyes at the duo with his usual cool expression. "I hope you realized that I haven't finished my sentence before you two interrupted me. I was suggesting Jellal giving Erza a kiss _on the cheek_ only. I don't see why you two have to overreact over something pretty normal to do between close friends when they greet or congratulate each other."

Jellal sighed in relief internally hearing Laxus' clarification. He had pushed Erza away once when their lips were about to meet. He couldn't bear to hurt her feelings again by rejecting kissing her on the lips the second time. But it would be too embarrassed for them to share a lip kiss in the public. They weren't a couple or even dating! Yet, if the kiss was only given on Erza's cheek, he could deal with it. Gathering up his courage, he decided to do as Laxus suggested convincing himself that it was also for making up for Erza for their failed hand shake and hugging.

"My fault for interrupting you." Jellal mumbled his apology to Laxus before turning to look at Erza who was now covering her cheeks with her hands and looking back at him with uncertainty in her eyes. "I think Laxus' idea actually isn't a bad one. Of course, that is if you don't mind."

Erza's eyes widened in delight at Jellal's words and quickly shook her head. "No. No. I don't mind at all." And she put down her hands exposing her reddened cheeks to Jellal.

With a gentle smile, Jellal swiftly leaned forward to kiss Erza on her left cheek. Their eyes flutter closed when his lips lightly pressed against the skin of her face; they both enjoying the blissful moment. The close distance between Erza and him allowed Jellal to take in the complicated smells of Erza. She was a mixture of sweet and spicy and freshness, which matched her kind, fierce and generous personality perfectly in his opinion. She was intoxicating to him, that he couldn't help but let his lips linger over her cheek longer than it should.

"Happy birthday to you, Erza." Jellal whispered to Erza lovingly when he finally broke the cheek kiss.

"Thanks a lot, Jellal."

Warmth washed over Jellal when he saw the heartfelt and joyous smile on Erza's face. Fairy Tail members were all happily clasping hands, laughing or whistling too as they felt Erza's happiness radiating from the stage.

"Now, Erza, please make your birthday wishes!" Mirajane had taken the time to light up the candles on the cake when the whole guild was having their attention on the "kiss". "And may every one of them come true!"

Erza nodded thankfully to the silver-haired woman, then closed her eyes and clasped her hands to make her wishes. When done, she opened her eyes again and effortlessly blew out the candles.

"It's time for the cake now!" She said excitedly, looking at Mirajane expectantly.

"Yes." Mirajane smiled knowingly at Erza before glancing at the Fairy Tail members surrounding the stage. "And it's now party time!"

A roar of cheers echoed in the hall.


	2. Chapter 2

I said that this would be a two-shot. But now it becomes a three-shot :_D. I feel really bad that I can't finish this even after 4 months of delay. And again, forgive me for the still lack of Jerza moments in Part 2. Instead I put in some Jellal x Laxus friendship moments; although you may find them acting OOC. There will be Jerza moments in Part 3, I promise.

And also I would like to take this chance to wish everyone Happy Valentine's Day!

* * *

Although Erza didn't usually share her strawberry cake, her birthday party was one of those rare occasions where she would be willingly and more than happy to share her favour dessert in the world with the members of her beloved guild.

Following tradition, Erza being the birthday person made the first cut into the cake. Her action was cautious, so as to make sure that the knife in her hand wouldn't slice through the bottom layer of the cake completely and make contact with the surface of the plate. She had heard that your birthday wishes wouldn't come true if you cut the cake to its bottom. She couldn't risk having her birthday wishes being doomed immediately after she made them now could she?

She then passed the knife coated with cream to Mirajane after pulling it out from the only halfway-cut cake.

Mirajane might not be as good as Erza in using swords and weapons alike, but she was a professional in using all kind of kitchen utensils for being the one who managed Fairy Tail's kitchen and bar. She swirled the knife between her fingers once before swiftly slice off the top two layers of the cake with precision, and the now five-layer cake hadn't moved the slightest and all the strawberries were still attached to the cake perfectly as she did it. She then place the two-layer cake on a transparent glass plate she previously prepared.

"For you, Erza." She said wearing a sweet smile while holding out the plate to Erza. "To share with Jellal."

"What?" Both Erza and Jellal uttered, half confused half surprised, while Erza nevertheless eagerly took the cake from Mirajane.

But Mirajane simply ignored their questions. "Kinana!" She called out to her guildmate but also her assistant in the bar. "Could you do the remaining cake cutting for me and share the cake to members please?"

"Sure." The violet haired girl immediately came onto the stage and took over Mirajane's job.

"Come." Mirajane grabbed Erza's elbow and turned her head over to look at Jellal with a smile. "Jellal, please follow me too."

Didn't really have other choices, Jellal nodded his understanding. Following Mirajane and Erza, he walked down the stage, bypassed the crowd of members demanding for their share of the cake, headed towards the direction of the bar and turned a corner to find himself being led to a small hidden space just behind the wine rack of the bar.

"Cana always hides here to drink the wines she steals from the rack." Mirajane commented with a giggle.

But instead of Cana, all Jellal could see was a two person table decorated with pink tablecloth and a vase of red roses.

"But if you two want to spend some private time to catch up with each other in this party without being disturbed by others, I think this quiet corner would be perfect for such purpose too."

"Then what about the cake sharing you mentioned before?" Erza couldn't resist asking. It was certainly not because she didn't want to share her delicious cake with Jellal. No. She was just wondering…...was it really necessary?

"Wouldn't it make your time together more enjoyable?" Mirajane answered innocently, before looking expectantly at both Erza and Jellal with twinkling eyes. "What do you say?"

"Err…...thanks, Mira. But you really shouldn't have been bothered to do this specially for us…...for Jellal and me, I mean." Erza said with pink color dusting her cheek. She knew that Mira was only trying to be thoughtful, but she just couldn't help but feel embarrassed for being set up by her guidemate to have candle light cake-eating (?) with her love. And more importantly, she was concerned whether the arrangement would make _him_ feel forced to spend time with her?

She glanced sideway and met Jellal's gaze.

"I appreciate your thoughtful arrangement too, Mira, but I agree with what Erza said." Although she hadn't said anything, Jellal understood that Erza was asking for his views in silence when she looked at him. He never really needed her to tell him in words in order to know what she was asking from him.

"It would be great to catch up with Erza." A ghost of smile landed on his lips as he said so. Joining her birthday party might not be his original intent for coming to Fairy Tail, and he might have decided that it was for the best for them to kept a certain distance such that he wouldn't cross the line between light and darkness. Yet it didn't mean that he didn't care about Erza, _deeply_ , and wish to know if her days were going as well as he prayed them to be for her.

"But this is Erza's birthday party arranged by Fairy Tail, that I'm sure that members would like to see her around in the party to celebrate the occasion with her. So I think it's better for Erza to join all other members in the hall instead of spending private time with me in this corner." Despite his heart's desire, he couldn't act selfishly, taking Erza away from her beloved guildmates in _her_ birthday party and keeping her to himself.

"Are both of you sure that you don't need to have some private talks?" Cupping one side of her cheeks, Mirajane asked with evident disappointment in her voice.

Erza nodded firmly at Mira before speaking up. "Jellal's right. It's impolite of me to disappear in my own birthday party." She then turned to face Jellal with a smile she wished didn't look too forced. "Let's go out and back to the hall now.",

Without waiting for either Jellal or Mirajane, she walked towards the exit in quick steps and rounded the wine rack to return to the hall in such a haste like the place was making her sick to stay in for even a second longer.

She wasn't lying when she said that she agreed with what Jellal said. And she still considered Mirajane's arrangement, despite her good intent, having put Jellal and her in a rather awkward situation. Yet, she couldn't help the disappointment to settle in her heart when thinking that she had to pass the chance to spend some quality time with Jellal alone on her birthday, or even one to start a real conversation with him on what she wanted from him for her birthday instead of merely having polite greetings exchanged between them.

And Jellal could only sigh as he watched Erza leaving Mirajane and him behind.

"I'm certain that our members would understand if you two would like to spend your time together without them being around." Mirajane commented in a quiet tone before giving Jellal an encouraging smile. "Sometimes, it's fine to act selfishly according to your feelings instead of following what your logic tells you is right to do."

"Thank you." Jellal said simply, returning Mirajane a small but thankful smile.

When they entered the hall again, Mirajane immediately took up her job as the guild's barmaid to help Kinana and Lisanna in serving their members who, for once, hadn't started a food fight by throwing their cake at each other. Everyone knew that they were going to be at the end of Erza's rage if they were dare to waste the precious cake being granted to them so generously by their Titania.

Jellal found himself a free stool at the bar and sipped at the beer being offered to him by Mirajane who insisted that he must try their most famous homemade beverage. The cool liquid, bitter but aromatic, ran down his throat in a soothing way while he tried to search for Erza in the hall with his eyes. He soon found her sitting at the largest table in the middle of the hall, having just finished off her birthday cake and being surrounded by some of her closest friends.

At last, he didn't get to have a share of Erza's birthday cake. But it was fine by him as it was also his intent to let her keep the dessert all to herself even she agreed to share it with him. He watched, with curiosity and admiration, how Erza giggled cutely after Lucy said something amused her, how she affectionately hugged Levy when the solid script mage handed her a beautifully wrapped gift, and the way she blushed adorably at certain comment made by Bisca, and felt warmth filling his heart. There were also other members who came to greet Erza or to give her gifts and she always returned every one of them with a thankful smile or a strong embrace. And when she noticed that Natsu and Gray had started a competition with other guys on surfing on the barrels, she left the table and joined them with a confident grin on her face.

Hearing Erza's laughters when she beat the guys in the game brought a smile to Jellal's face, and he only wished that Erza would always laugh freely, play freely, live freely, feel love from people around her freely like how she did now. And Fairy Tail was the guild, the family, which granted her the freedom to do and to feel whatever her heart desired. He feared that he would never be capable of bringing her the same freedom if he ever allowed himself to accept her precious love together with her beautiful heart she so willingly and unconditionally handed out for him to take.

"How much longer do you need to stare at Erza before you can actually make up your mind to go to confess to her?" The rough voice speaking brought Jellal back from his deep thought before he glanced sideway to find Laxus taking up the free bar stool on his right side. " You know you act like a coward this way?"

Without displaying a single trait of discontentment on Laxus' comment on his face, Jellal took another sip of the beer before answering in his usual calm tone. "I don't see how you don't want the person who is important to you being dragged down into your own darkness being an act of cowardice."

A moment of silence passed between them before Laxus breathed out a quiet sigh.

"I know you are not one. My apologies. But it still doesn't mean that I agree with the way you see yourself, or how you deal with your relationship with our Fairy Queen." Laxus took a gulp of his own beer. "Mira told me what happened to her arrangement to let you two spend some private time together."

"I'm sorry that her effort was wasted. But it's just not exactly appropriate for me to keep Erza away from her birthday party."

Laxus rolled his eyes. "Don't overthink minor things like how to be a good guest but choose to overlook important things like what the birthday girl truly wants in her heart." He whirled around on the bar stool such that he was now facing the hall with his back and downed the remaining beer in his mug.

"I know the guilty feelings of hurting people you love and care, and the difficulties to accept their forgiveness when you thought you didn't deserve to be with them anymore even you have tried your best to amend the damages you have caused." Laxus paused and looked over his shoulder to glance at his guild members who were partying in the hall. "But rejecting them when they welcome you back in their lives and staying alone in your own dark past wouldn't change anything happened or make things better for them but hurt them all over again. You want to make them happy? You want to protect them? These can only be achieved by walking alongside them in the same path to face all the ups and downs together." He then turned his gaze to Jellal who was looking at him the whole time when he talked. "Don't let your wrongdoings in the past be your excuse to stay away from the one who needs you and to let them walk alone in their path."

"She's never alone." Jellal broke his eye contact with Laxus to glance at Erza who was dancing (?) with several guys at the other side of the hall and drank his beer. "She will always has her guild with her."

"I don't disagree with what you said. Fairy Tail is like a family and we will always support our members no matter what. But still." Laxus turned around and joined Jellal in looking at Erza but shook his head when seeing her swirling her guildmates like twister as she danced. "It's not like we can give Erza the romantic relationship she wants to develop with a certain someone, or help her to make her own babies."

Jellal choked on his beer being distracted by the idea of baby making with Erza. He managed to not spit the liquid on his clothes (and at Laxus) but couldn't stop himself from coughing for a while.

"Never knowing that you also have the talent in giving sensational speech other than sassing your enemies." Jellal chose to tease Laxus a little to get his mind off the process required to make babies after his coughing finally died down. "And it's unlike you to meddle in other people's private affairs." He raised an eyebrow at Laxus. "Mira's influence?"

Laxus only shrugged. "Maybe." But then he narrowed his eyes and gave Jellal a pointed look. "Don't try to change the topic. It's you and Erza we are talking about now, not Mira and me. Think about what I said, seriously."

What Laxus said wasn't exactly something which had never crossed Jellal's mind before, the possibility of staying by Erza's side instead of staying away from her to make her happy and to protect her. He was a free man now. He knew that Erza had forgiven him a long time ago. And he was well aware that the way they looked at each other wasn't always as innocent as friends would do, which spoke of a lot of unspoken desires.

"I will." Jellal answered Laxus with an assuring smile. He used to take a look back at what happened at the Tower of Heaven to convince himself that no, he would probably hurt Erza again if they were together. He guessed Laxus could be right about that the past had became an excuse, one for him to not face his fear of history repeating itself, when he could choose to walk alongside Erza to actually create a different future for them.

It might be the time for him to stop looking back but to look forward.

Laxus smirked, being satisfied with Jellal's positive response to his demand. "I look forward to the day when you start lecturing people like how Erza does."

"I don't really look forward to a change like that to happen to me." Jellal replied and laughed softly before heaving a sigh and raising the mug to his mouth. "But we'll see."

Laxus watched Jellal finishing his beer before getting off the bar stool. "I get to go to save the guys from being swirled by Erza further. Find a chance to talk to her."

Jellal simply nodded and waved Laxus off.


	3. Chapter 3

After Laxus left him alone, Jellal ordered another mug of beer from the passing-by Kinana.

"Here you go, Jellal-san."

"Thanks, Kinana."

"You're welcomed." The timid girl gave him a small smile. "Do you enjoy the party?"

"Yes I do. It's filled with a lot of laughers, and the atmosphere is really lively and felicitous." Jellal found the experience refreshing since partying was something rare to happen in Crime Sorciere. "How about you? It seems that you have been working hard the whole night and don't have the time to party with your guildmates."

"It's fine. I can't fight to protect anyone so I really like my job which allows me to contribute myself in serving my guildmates. Besides, being able to listen to their conversations and watch them play already make me happy."

Having watched Erza enjoying herself with her guildmates from afar for most of the night himself, Jellal could totally understand Kinana's feelings.

"Good to know that. And please don't let me keep you here if you need to go to serve others."

"You haven't, Jellal-san, please don't be worried. Actually…if you don't mind, there's something I would like to ask you." Kinana nervously tightened her grip on the tray in her hands.

"I don't." Jellal already had an idea on what she was going to ask him. "What would you like to know?"

"Um…...is Erik doing fine?" Kinana averted her gaze from Jellal. "I don't mean to meddle into your guild's business. It's just that…...I haven't heard from him for nearly a month and I just wonder…..."

"He's fine." Jellal interrupted Kinana before she could finish her explanation. "I'm sorry that the mission I assigned to him has taken longer than we have expected." He smiled apologetically. "But I can assure you that he's totally fine."

Kinana sighed in relief and relaxed her fingers around the edge of the tray. "Thanks Jellal-san…...I trust in your words. And you have done nothing wrong, so please don't say sorry. I should be the one to apologize for asking you…."

"Hey, Kinana, don't feel this way. It's normal to be worried about someone who is...errr…your best friend. I will tell Erik to contact you once he's back."

"Wouldn't it be a trouble for you to do so?" Kinana asked with serious concern in her voice.

"No, no. Not at all." Jellal assured Kinana, laughing lightly. Even though he knew that Erik might not be too happy about him "ordering" him to contact Kinana and would probably demand him to "take care of your own business with Titania instead", he still felt that lessening the worries of a considerate girl like Kinana was something he should do if he could.

"Then…...I thank you in advance, Jellal-san." Kinana bowed her head before facing Jellal with a big smile. "I think I should go back to help Mira-san. But if you need anything, please do let me know."

"Sure. I will."

Having finished his talk with Kinana, Jellal was fully prepared to return to his original plan of drinking his second beer and taking his time to think about how to ask Erza for her time so that they could talk privately about…...well, them, and what he should say to her. However, he was more popular than he had anticipated among Fairy Tail members, which kept him busy at socializing with people instead of thinking by himself.

Not only those members he had worked with before like Wendy, Juvia, Gray and Gajeel approached him to have talks with him on Fairy Tail or Crime Sorciere, but also members whom he barely had contacted with before like Levy, Lisanna, Elfman, Loke and Romeo, came to greet him and introduce themselves.

And although having his time being occupied by different Fairy Tail members was not his plan, it was not a bother to him either. Having lived as an evil ruler in a secluded tower and a fugitive who took down dark guilds most of his life, for him to receive warm and friendly welcome from people in his current state as the master of an official guild and a free man sometimes still made him feel overwhelmed. The kindness people showed to him would always be something he cherished.

It was not until Jellal consumed his fifth beer that night that he found himself being free from random Fairy Tail members gathering around him to initiate a conversation with him. Some of the members had left the guild, and many were drunk already having drunk too much. And it was also by this time that he realized it was already late at night and if he didn't leave Fairy Tail soon, he wouldn't be able to catch the last train to go back to Crime Sorciere.

His eyes scanned the hall and easily spot the redhead he was looking for. She was playing card game with the girls and judging from the deep frown on her face, Jellal knew that she must at a disadvantageous position in the game. He could have walked over and given her some advices to help her to win, but knowing her, it was very likely that she would see his intervention as an unfair move to other players. He therefore decided to stay in his position to wait for the round of game to end before approaching her. It didn't take long for he to notice that Levy declared herself being the winner. Leaving his seat, Jellal swifting avoided all the sleeping bodies on the floor as he crossed the hall in strides.

"I will certainly win in the next round!" Balling her fists, Erza declared determinately.

"I won't give in to you easily!" Levy giggled but stopped when seeing a blue haired man approaching them from Erza's back. "Oh, hi, Jellal!"

Erza widened her eyes for a second before bolting from the chair and turned around.

"Jellal!"

"Sorry for interrupting your game."

"Oh. No, it's fine." Erza replied and glanced at her friends. "We don't mind, right?"

"No, of course not." Levy replied and smiled at both Erza and Jellal before turning to Lucy. "Actually, I'm thirsty. Shall we go to get some drinks?"

"Yes, sure." After answering Levy, Lucy stood up to face Erza. "Let's take a break from the game, Erza." Then she winked at her.

"Okay." Erza nodded eagerly and watched her friends walking away before facing Jellal again. "So."

 _Do you enjoy the night? Do you have fun with Fairy Tail members? Do you miss me? Do you want to talk to me? Do you want to spend time with me alone?_

Wrapping her arms around her waist, Erza grasped the soft fabric of her shirt in her slightly sweating hands. She wished that she knew what question to ask Jellal.

"Your party is great, Erza."

Erza remained motionless and stared at Jellal for another second before loosening her fingers and smiled. She wasn't sure if it was the appreciative smile on Jellal's face, or the gentle voice coming out from his lips, which made her feel less anxious all of a sudden. Either way, she was glad that he spoke up before she did to spare her from thinking about how to break the ice.

"It is. And thanks."

"I enjoy my time here too. But I need to leave now to catch the train to go back to my guild."

Erza felt her heart sinking to her stomach. She had only spent like 10 minutes in total with Jellal the whole night; on her birthday. But she nodded anyway. "I understand. Thanks for coming, Jellal. Seeing you here really…...makes me happy."

Jellal held Erza's gaze, intense and filled with repressed and mixed emotions much more than simple happiness.

He took a step closer to her, but she didn't move either her body or her eyes. He leaned forward and raised a hand to gently tuck a strand of her red hair behind her ear before whispering to her. "It makes me happy to see you being happy."

" _Stay._ " She shouted from the bottom of her heart but nothing came out from her mouth.

"I know I didn't spend much time with you in tonight's party. And I can't stay longer because I don't want to worry my guildmates…...well, mainly Meredy, for not returning as I originally planned. But am I allowed to make it up to you by inviting you to accompany me to go to the train station? To spend some time with you alone?"

Erza hadn't expected to receive such an invitation from Jellal. The walk from the guild to the train station might not be enough to make up for all the time they had missed tonight. But she welcomed it wholeheartedly nonetheless. She cherished every chance she got to spend time with Jellal, and was pleased that he made an effort to close the distance between them, even it was only a little.

"You are." She couldn't hide the smirk formed on her lips, feeling her heavy heart lightened.

Before they left the guild, Jellal went to bid Laxus and Mirajane goodbye and Erza also informed the couple that she would walk Jellal to the train station.

"Enjoy your time." Mirajane sweetly said.

Laxus didn't say anything but nodded approvingly and exchanged a knowing smile with Jellal.

Stepping out the warm and cozy guild, Erza and Jellal were welcomed by a cool night breeze on the street. Jellal immediately felt the heat on his face caused by the alcohol cooled down a little.

"What time is the train?" Erza asked after they began walking towards their destination.

"11:10. We still have around 20 minutes." Jellal turned to look at Erza as she raised her head to look at him. Her sweet chocolate brown eyes were as bright as the twinkling stars and as lucid as the cloudless sky, making him think that he really wouldn't mind losing forever in their depth. "I'm sorry that I didn't bring you any birthday present. The invitation from Mirajane was a short notice. I promise I will get you one next time we meet. Is there anything you like to have?"

"I think you gave me the present already by showing up in the party." With an assuring smile, Erza said softly.

Jellal thought for a moment before replying. "Then I guess I will just go to buy you a surprise gift."

Erza's smile deepened. She never had doubt about how much Jellal cared about her in his heart, but he didn't always show it and when he did, she always thought that he was really sweet.

"Alright, I will look forward to your surprise if you insist. But weren't you surprised that I have birthday celebration?" She laughed a bit nervously. "I think you already knew it, today isn't really my actual birthday. I never know when my actual birthday was."

Jellal nodded and smiled gently at Erza. "I've asked Mirajane and she has explained it to me already. It was Master Makarov who made today as your birthday. It was the day you joined Fairy Tail."

"Oh." Erza uttered quietly. "So you found out the background already."

"Do you not want me to?"

"No. It's not something I need to hide from you. Well, actually there's nothing about me that I can't let you know. You only need to ask."

Jellal looked at Erza with widened eyes. They had knew each other long and deep enough to be able to tell what the other thought or felt with something as simple as a glance or a smile. But he hadn't realized how willing and ready Erza truly was to fully open herself up to him, probably because he had been too busy at pondering about whether he should open himself up to her.

"Thanks for trusting in me so much." His surprised expression softened into a gentle smile when he saw the blush forming on her face. "I will also honestly answer any question about myself if you ask me."

"You don't have to do so just to make even with me."

"It's not an exchange. There are times when I don't know how to express myself. But I want you to know that I will be honest with you if there's anything you want to know from me."

Erza gazed into Jellal's eyes and when she was certain that he wasn't lying, she nodded her understanding.

"I did plan to tell you where my Fairy Tail birthday came from if you hadn't learnt it from Mira. I wish to share it with you because it's a very meaningful event to me, just like the moment when I received my last name from you." She subconsciously stroke her scarlet tresses as she recalled one of their most precious moments. Her reaction didn't go unnoticed by Jellal who had his eyes set on the redhead. Naming Erza by the color of her hair was one of the rare things he had never regretted about doing.

"But I'm also a bit worried about what your reaction would be when you discover the meaning of my birthday. I don't know if you would think too deep about…... _the cause_ of me becoming a Fairy Tail member, and get caught up in the past again." Her eyebrows knitted together as she looked at Jellal with concerns. "Have you?"

Jellal couldn't help but let out a deep chuckle thinking how well Erza knew him. Not that he had expected anything less from her thought.

"It will always pain me to recall the day I banished you from the tower, and everything I did to you in the 8 years followed." And therefore lying to her was pointless. "I would have given everything I have if I was allowed to turn back time to change our past."

"But we can't. Besides, you know that I've forgiven you a long time ago." Erza stopped walking just after they turned a corner and arrived at the front plaza of the train station. The yellow street lights enveloped her with a golden aura which made her look almost sacred. She raised a hand and gently pressed her palm against Jellal's cheek as she looked at him with unwavering love in her eyes. "Jellal, please, stop blaming yourself for what you had done to me. Let all the unpleasant events happened between us stay in the past. Can't we look forward to making a better future instead?"

Jellal took Erza's small and callous hand in his bigger and rougher one and moved them to his chest where they could feel his heart beating strongly. "For you to have a bright and happy future is all I wish for, Erza." His gaze at her was soft and loving. "Despite all my regrets and guilt over the things I had put you through, the one thing I will be forever grateful for is that you had found Fairy Tail after I forced you away from me. Fairy Tail saved you. They give you a place called home. They make you strong but also protect you. And I saw clearly in tonight's party that you have found freedom and happiness and love and hope in Fairy Tail. Then I looked at myself."

Jellal released Erza's hand and took a step backward and away from her.

"Although your forgiveness has lifted up a heavy burden from my shoulders, it doesn't, and it can't, wash away my sins completely. I didn't know…...I couldn't tell…...if I would be able to give you what Fairy Tail gives you."

Erza shook her head and stepped forward to close the distance between her and Jellal. "I don't need you to give me anything. We can go to search together for what we want for our future."

She let out a small squeal when a pair of strong arms wrapped around her shoulders unexpectedly and pulled her into a tight embrace.

And Jellal's warm breath on her ear made her knees buckle.

"Please at least accept my love for you." His husky voice was sweet like honey but also hot like fire to her ear. "I've already realized that my wrongdoings in the past have become my excuse to not open up a new future because I fear that I will repeat the past mistakes. I want to change that. I have to. My redemption should lie in making a better future for the people I love, not in merely regretting about what I did wrong in the past."

Erza tried to blink away the tears but wasn't very successful that she could only let the falling teardrops slowly dampen the front of Jellal's shirt.

"Erza, please allow me the privilege of becoming the only man who can introduce you as 'my girlfriend'. I promise that I will do my best to overcome my fear and do everything I can to prevent history from repeating itself while we are creating our future together. This time, I swear that I will walk by your side no matter what happens."

Erza raised her head. Despite her tearing eyes, the joyous smile on her face was the most beautiful one Jellal had even seen .

And she answered his confession by pressing her trembling lips against his. With closed eyes, they moved their lips against each other tenderly, before gently nibbling and sucking on each other's lips, taking their time to enjoy their long overdue first kiss.

"I love you." Erza whispered once their lips parted.

"I love you too." Jellal grinned with a delightful and an almost boyish expression which made Erza blush. He leaned forward to kiss her again, but stopped in his track when the tower clock of the train station chimed.

They both looked at the clock and saw that it was already 11 o'clock.

Jellal unwrapped his arms around Erza but took one of her hands in his.

"I must go now. But I will come back soon, and with your birthday present."

"I think you've just given me the best birthday present I've ever received." Erza stood on tiptoes to give Jellal's lips a peck. "A boyfriend."

"It's my honours to hear this. But I think birthday present is never too many to have, especially when it's for my girlfriend."

Jellal caressed Erza's hair appreciatively before threading his fingers through the scarlet tresses to pull her closer, kissing her on the forehead.

"Happy birthday again, Erza."


End file.
